Items
Items (In House) This is a list of the items you are able to find inside your house during scavenging before the 60 seconds are up. They each take up a certain amount of inventory space, and you have four free spaces maximum when you scavenge. (Everything from your inventory is doubled when dumped into the shelter). Food Each can contains 4 servings of food. Each family member will get sick if they don't eat this item every 5 days. Water Each bottle contains 4 servings of water. Every day you have the option to give any of the members of your water. Members of your shelter can go around 5 days without water before death. (Takes up 1 space) When/if Mary Jane finds a seed you can use 1 bottle of water to plant it, you can harvest it for 4 cans of food if you are lucky, if not however the plant has a chance of hurting several of your survivors, if you have an axe, you can chop it down and get 3 bottles of water. Axe The Axe can be used to: shave Ted, fight off bandits and indoor threats, cause sickness(the axe slips when trying to cure a injury), chop trees in the park for the army, and possibly scare Pancake. (Takes up 2 spaces) ytwsIt can be used when infestations strike. It will work almost every time to repair an item, (aside for the map which is a 50-50 chance of it working) and can be re-used. It can be burned down if there is a fire event. (Takes up 1 space) For Timmy's birthday, it can be given as a gift. This will have no effect other than cheering Timmy up. Checkers Can be used to fight off insanity and trade with visitors. Don`t give it to the man who will ask you for ammo as he will take it and never give you anything for it. (Takes up 1 space) First Aid Kit Can be used to cure sickness. The First Aid Kit unfortunately only has enough medicine for one person. It can also can be used when all the family members in the bunker can't sleep, and for Mary Jane's Birthday. Pancake will need it as the last step for getting him. If you don't heal him, he will die, and you cannot obtain Pancake until you start a new game and redo the steps. (Takes up 2 spaces) Rifle Can be used to fend off predators. This can scare off Pancake. Sometimes the military will ask you to get rid of it. (Takes up 2 spaces) Radio Can be used to fight off insanity and get news from the outside world (which may include when to get rescued). (Takes up 1 space) Gas Mask Can be broken in an earthquake. Can be used when going out in expeditions to prevent radiation sickness and to give gas to the military. (Takes up 1 space) Flashlight Can be broken in an earthquake. The choice is between this, the radio, and the gas mask. It is required for the Pancake event. It can also be able to signal an army plane. (Takes up 1 space) Map Can be used when the military asks you to meet up at the rescue area and can lead you to a treasure. (Takes up 1 space) Bug Spray The bug spray can be used when infestations strike. It can only be used once. It can also be used for Mary Jane's Birthday, and for creating homemade medicine for the Medkit. You may also need it for the shower event. (Takes up 1 space) Playing Cards The best option to fight insanity. Can be used to play with a man offering supplies in a gamble. It also can be given as a gift for Mary Jane's birthday, and possibly other birthdays. The military will need you to use this to signal them on occasion. Can be traded for food/water. (Takes up 1 space) Ammunition Can be used in trading with a man and for cleaning yourselves if the events pop up. You may use it for hunting too. (Takes up 1 space) Padlock It prevents raiders from taking over your abandoned shelter or stops raider attacks, but it has one use only. (Takes up 1 slot) Suitcase (DLC only) It unlocks the other three slots on a expedition (Takes up 3 slots). It can also give you random resources at the beginning of the game that were inside of the suitcase.